Awaking With A Forgetting Mind
by yaoilover2448
Summary: You have no idea where you are except for the fact that you are no where near your home. You open your eyes to see that you have been placed in what seems to be an abandoned hospital. You're left with a note, a creation, and the will to survive.


This isn't my home. My eyes are closed but I just _know _that I am not back in my warm cozy house. This isn't my bed. The bed was small and narrow, and the sheets feel like a rough sheet of paper. This isn't even my home town. My town is filled with laughing children, honking of car horns and the chatter of busy adults that can be heard through _any _wall or building. All I hear is silence. A kind of deafening and unreal silence that gives me worries about being deaf…

Who am I? I remember many things about my past but something's seem to have disappeared from my mind. Like my name. How long is this nightmare going to last?

I open my eyes and look around at my surroundings. _Where in the world am I?_ The tiny spacious room painted a dull shade of grey seems to be almost all I can see. The room was very bare except for the three objects inside. The hospital bed I am laying in at the moment, a small table on the opposite side of the room, and myself. There are no windows to look through. There were no doors to leave out of. There seems to be no way to escape. My eyes roam back to the table across the hospital room.

There seems to be something _on_ the wooden table. I squint slightly, trying to focus my failing vision. It seems to be a metal box or some sort of machine. Maybe it could help me escape from this nightmare room. I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I push myself up on my feet and use a hand braced against the wall to keep myself standing. My legs are weak and shake badly. I take a step away from the wall and towards the table while making sure to walk slowly so my unstable legs won't collapse on me. It feels like I haven't walked or moved in days. How long have I been asleep?

I finally make it to the table and to the foreign object on it. I gently pick the object up and examine it. It was shaped like a rectangular prism and had a lot of knobs and buttons on one side. I turn the metal contraption over and find a piece of paper attached to the underside of it. I pull it off and start to read it.

**_To the Unfortunate Victim,_**

**_I must apologize for your inconvenience. You were the last one alive though. That also means that you are alone on this dangerous quest. I have left you one of my own creations. I name it the GTM and it's the most important key factor for your survival. You are up against blood thirsty spirits and you have been placed into a risky situation. Just imagine you are playing a game of Hide and Seek. You shall hide, they shall seek. If they get ahold of you, not only do you lose the game, you lose something even more vital, your life. Your only chance to escape is now. I give you one more piece of advice. Run and hope they don't find you._**

**_~Grayvel Black_**

I sat the paper down and switch my attention to _Grayvel's _creation, the GTM. How was this puny metal box going to save my life? And what did it even do? I look for an on-and-off button on the side of the GTM that had all the buttons and knobs. I find a switch that has a distinction from the other buttons. I gently turn the knob to the right and the GTM makes a low hum and a green light blinked on. I hadn't noticed the light before. Actually, there is four lights that all line up next to each other. The only one lit up is the green bulb so I'm not sure what the other colors are.

I hold GTM close to my chest and peered around the quiet hospital room. There is a door directly next to my bed. That wasn't there before… I make my way across the room and to the appearing door. Something told me that opening this door would give me many problems but what choice do I have? I will starve if I stay in this room. I make a split second decision and turn the metal handle and push the door open. I step into the hallway that led out of the room. The door swings closed behind me as I look both ways.

Both directions of the hallway seem to never end, as if they stretch on forever. I decide to go left and start walking. The hallways are disgusting. The walls are a brownish-yellow and have very questioning red stains smeared in several places on the walls. Doors are lined up on either side of the hallway and many are locked, broken and some are even missing the entire door. I continue down the hallway when I suddenly freeze.

I look down at GTM and feel some sort of a blind fear fill me. Not only is the green light glowing, the one next to it is blinking a bright yellow and makes a quiet _beep… beep… beep_. Was this supposed to mean something? I wonder if this is related to what Grayvel had said. _I have left you one of my own creations. I name it the GTM and it's the most important key factor for your survival._

Okay, there has be an explanation for this. There is four lights on GTM. Two are lit now and are the colors green and yellow. Two are unlit and I have no idea what colors they are. Okay, maybe the green stands for 'it's safe to go or continue' and the yellow can stand for 'slow down or be cautious'. That makes more sense right now.

I momentarily stop my train of thoughts when I hear the faint sound of footsteps. I turn around and look down the other direction of the hallway. Maybe there is others trapped here like me!

"Hello?" a tiny voice calls out. "Is anybody here?" I feel my stomach clench in nervousness and a small little girl comes into view. She looks like she is a mile away and I squint to try and get a good look at her. She walks slowly with a slight limp and I feel like I should help her. I open my mouth to ask if she is okay but I quickly close it. The little girl stands about twenty yards away, swaying slightly as her black eyes bore into me. She is wearing a white lace dress that seems to bright for the surroundings. Long black hair almost completely obscures her pale face

"There you are," She says with a smile. "I have been looking for you _everywhere_."


End file.
